


And What Does That Say About Me?

by justanafterthought



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, mostly about steve and bucky, nat and sam are really only mentioned, not one of my best stories, this was originally posted on my main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanafterthought/pseuds/justanafterthought
Summary: Prompt from anonymous: Steve takes a bullet for Bucky and ends up in the hospital. Bucky is next to Steve until he wakes up. Bucky cries and apologizes because he thinks it's his fault. Steve says it's ok, he did it cause he loves Bucky. Bucky says he loves him too.





	

"Careful- on your left," Steve heard Sam shout above the noise so that he turned in time to whack his shield in the face of the one of the aliens. He feels it crash aside, and immediately turns the other direction to smack at another alien.

They were coming from every direction, to the point where even Steve was feeling overwhelmed. Beasts were dropping on either side, but it wasn't enough. He risked a glance upwards to see Bucky sniping left and right, desperately trying to ward off the creatures that were coming through the veil in the sky.

"Steve!" he heard Natasha shout from somewhere nearby, and as he turned to look, he was flown backwards by a bullet piercing through his gut. He fell to the ground, another bullet flying through him.

_Is this what dying felt like?_ The last time he was close to dying, he remembered the cold, but he didn't remember most of the pain.

"Steve!" It was a different voice this time. Above him, Bucky jumped down off the roof where he was stationed, dropping to his knees beside Steve. There was still to many of them; there wasn't time. 

"Steve," Bucky whimpered, his voice breaking slightly. "Don't you fucking dare."

"I'm okay," Steve slurred. He was already feeling exhausted, and he pushed Bucky away. "You gotta keep fighting."

"No," Bucky said, putting his hand over the wound in Steve's abdomen, "I need you."

Steve nodded slightly. He struggled to speak, and black spots began to appear in his vision. Bucky's face as blackness seeped over him and dragged him into unconsciousness. He regretted not saying more. 

 

He could hear a heart monitor beeping steadily from somewhere far off. He opened his eyes slowly, afraid of what could have changed, and he knew better than to move immediately. 

The bright white walls and the smell of disinfectants were a dead give away. A hospital. Steve groaned as he tried to sit up on the bed, wincing in pain as he felt the bullet wounds in his stomach. He laid back down, only then glancing to his right to see Bucky beside him, waking up slowly from sleeping.

"Hey... " Steve said slowly as Bucky laid up, reaching to grab Steve's hand.

"You scared the shit out of me," Bucky said firmly, his voice cold. Steve could hear something smaller in his voice. It sounded wrong. Steve squeezed Bucky's hand trying to be reassuring. 

"I know," Steve said sadly, "I'm sorry."

"I should have been there," Bucky said, turning away from Steve, and he could swear he could hear Bucky sniffling, "I should have protected you. I could have sniped them while I had the chance."

"Hey," Steve said, reaching out for Bucky's shoulder, "This wasn't your fault, okay? It wasn't."

"I was supposed to have your 6 o' clock, and I didn't. What does that say about me?" Steve was silent for a moment, noticing the red in Bucky's eyes, and the tears silently running down his cheeks. Bucky never cried. Steve had messed up big time.

"It says nothing. This was my fault. I wasn't paying attention. You were just fighting something else."

"You know, for a moment, I thought... " Bucky inhaled a quick breath, reaching out for Steve's hand once again, his fingers slipping between Steve's, "You weren't _moving_. I thought I lost you."

Steve looked at their entwined hands, and how upset Bucky was. He regretted not saying more. He had the chance to now. 

"I love you." Bucky looked up, eyes widened in surprise.

"Hmm?" Bucky started, "You love me?" Steve nodded, smiling gently, and could almost see gears in Bucky's head working.

"Yeah." Bucky looked at Steve, leaning to forward to press his lips to Steve's.

"And you waited until you almost died to tell me this?" Bucky said, though a smile appeared on his face as well, "You know I love you too, you fucking punk."

**Author's Note:**

> Go over to my main:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/jecroisentoi
> 
> Thanks,  
> Dorian  
> (My writing style has gotten a bit better since this. This was originally written in 2014.)


End file.
